A Personal Alert Safety System (PASS) device is commonly used by firefighters when entering a hazardous environment, such as a burning building. The PASS device is a small battery powered device that is carried with the user and will provide a loud audible alert and visual alert to notify others if the user is in distress. The PASS device can, for example, be attached to a backpack style harness for a Self-Contained Breathing Apparatus (SCBA), a turnout coat or other protective clothing worn by a firefighter. Typically, a PASS device can be activated manually or automatically (for example, manually by the user pressing a button, or automatically by a motion sensing device that activates the PASS device when the user has not moved in a certain amount of time), and the device will typically not turn itself off unless movement resets the PASS to the sensing mode and/or it is manually reset by pressing a reset button. According to National Fire Protection Association (NFPA) 1982:2013 standards, an activated PASS device must emit a high-pitched audible alert of at least 95 decibels at a distance of 3 meters from the device. The sound of an activated PASS device indicates a true emergency and should result in an immediate response to rescue the firefighter in distress.